Traverse rods (e.g., curtain rods) are generally designed to support and manipulate hanging objects such as curtains, drapes, window coverings, wall coverings, or any other hanging objects relative to a span of a window, wall, or ceiling. Because oftentimes traverse rods are incorporated into a room's décor, traverse rods often include various aesthetic features such as painted colors or designs, embossments, stenciling, plating, veneering, or other surface enhancement. Traverse rods may also include decorative end caps and/or finials at their ends to further enhance aesthetic appeal.
To facilitate manipulation of objects hanging from a traverse rod, a traverse rod often exists as part of a larger traverse rod system that allows a user to manipulate the hanging objects without directly touching the hanging objects themselves. Traverse rod systems generally include a cord that is secured to one or more master carriers positioned along a longitudinal span of the traverse rod. The master carriers as well as numerous subordinate carriers are affixed to rings that either completely or partially encircle the traverse rod. In turn, the rings directly or indirectly couple with the one or more hanging objects. When the cord is moved in one direction or another, the master carriers and their associated rings traverse the traverse rod, either pushing or pulling the subordinate carriers and their associated rings such that the hanging objects move between open and closed positions. The cord, the master and subordinate carriers, and the rings may be configured to achieve a desired manipulation of the hanging objects, including, for example, a single-direction open-and-close operation or a dual-direction open-and-close operation in which the hanging objects open from the center outward towards opposing ends of the traverse rod.
Because the traverse rod is itself aesthetically significant, there have been attempts to conceal the less attractive cord and carriers behind, within, or partially within the traverse rod in order to improve the appearance of the rod. In this regard, some traverse rods include tracks along a top or a back side of the rod. The master and subordinate carriers run along the track and are at least partially concealed from view. In order to prevent interference between the rings and the traverse rod, which can erode the aesthetically appealing surface of the traverse rod over time, the track and the carriers are generally configured to support the rings at a distance from the rod such that when the carriers travel along the track, the rings traverse the rod without contacting or resting upon any portion of the traverse rod.
This approach requires a more intricate traverse rod in which a supporting track for the master and subordinate carriers must be formed or inserted within or behind the rod, thereby increasing the time and cost associated with manufacturing the traverse rod system. In addition, because the rings are held a distance apart from the traverse rod, generally all of the rings must be associated with a carrier or some other type of buttressing structure, thereby increasing the complexity and number of parts required of the traverse rod system since each of the rings is directly supported by something other than the traverse rod itself. Moreover, because this approach can result in a busy or disorderly appearance, conventional traverse rods are often placed within separately manufactured outer rods or fascias such as, for example, external wooden rods that have been routed out. This approach conceals the workings of the less attractive traverse rods within, but adds even greater complexity to the system and requires manufacturers of traverse rod systems to obtain parts from additional suppliers.